Clouds
by Song Of Eternity
Summary: Inuyasha's demon form has finally taken over. He goes berserk and murders an entire village! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are nowhere to be found. Kagome wakes up in the middle of this mess! What will she do! Inuyasha/Kagome Rated K for gore. R


Hey guys, its me Song

**Hey guys, its me Song. I'm back and I've brought with me another fantabulous songfic. This one is also a choir song. Its called Clouds and its really a pretty song. This one's a Kagome/Inuyasha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Inuyasha (the character). I do not own the song clouds. I do not own the lonely, weary, troubled, poor, fighting, or war. I do own the lovely words that bring all of these together.**

??

_Gently falling rain_

_Falling from the sky_

_Streaming down like teardrops_

_Teardrops from on high._

The rain. It fell from the heavens, drenching everything in its path. It had fallen on happy families, on loving couples, on happy, muddy children. It had brought life, renewal, nourishment to the world, and had helped it to grow. But now, things are different. Now Kagome sits in the mud, the rain hitting her shoulders and soaking her through…it seems as though the rain is seeping into her very soul. The rain falls onto her upturned face, mingling with the tears already there. It gets into her eyes, but she pays them no mind. It won't kill her. Not like them. She glares up into the weeping sky, acknowledging its sorrow with the tears running down her own face.

_Clouds, won't you tell us_

_What your tears are for?_

_Do you weep for something,_

_Something we've ignored?_

The bodies around her cried out for her attention. There lives had been cut short, and they needed someone to explain. They lay in piles, everywhere, the young and the old alike. Limbs were strewn about the area, and blood was being absorbed into the earth with the rain. Looking around, she thought, it looked like a war. But the small body of a child quickly demolished that thought. Gagging back a horrified sob, Kagome flipped over and buried her face in the ground.

_Could it be that from_

_Your lofty post so high above_

_You have seen how little we have_

_Given of our love?_

_Do you see the lonely, weary_

_Troubled and the poor?_

_Have you seen the fighting_

_And the war?_

It had finally happened. She had known it was coming, had seen the signs building up over time. The glaring scarlet eyes, the purple cheek markings…they had been appearing too often to ignore. But she had ignored it, and now look what had happened. Inuyasha had finally lost it, and it looked like she was the only survivor. No…the others…ignoring the mud on her newly scraped face, Kagome lifted her head and looked around for her friends. The piles of bodies showed no sign of any monk's robes, and Sango's Hiraikotsu was nowhere to be seen. The child's body was not Shippo's. Kagome cried even harder out of relief. Where were they? Why weren't they here? She pulled herself out of the mire, and began to search for her friends.

_Clouds, there must be someway_

_To make your crying cease._

_Share with us the secret_

_Of happiness and peace…_

"Kagome?"

Kagome spun around, and there he was. Inuyasha stood in front of her. He had finally regained his senses, and his demon side had again receded. The pouring rain beat diligently on his haori, but even its cleansing strength was not enough to wash the blood from his clothes and hands. Especially his hands, Kagome thought with a gulp. The appendages in question were curled gently at Inuyasha's sides, the blod from a hundred victims dripping from the tips of his fingers. The gore was caked under his claws and streaked up his wrist like some obscene homicidal bracelet.

Gasping in pain, she looked up and looked at something more horrifying. His eyes. Inuyasha's eyes had been changed even more than his body had been moments before. Inuyasha's eyes were usually so happy…so stern and proud and arrogant. Now they were…broken. Looking into his eyes, Kagome realized he knew what he had done. There was more pain in his eyes than could ever be survived by a regular human. His eyes had seen life cut short, happiness ended, new life demolished, and love ended before it had had a chance to blossom. His eyes, once so naïve and kind, had seen hell. He had gazed into that endless abyss of death, and it had gazed back, straight into his soul.

"K..Kagome…they're…all…they're all dead! Right?! Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me they're alive!! Their all okay, and this is all a dream. A horrible nightmare….only…only a nightmare…" His voice faded away, silenced by reality crashing in. "Kagome…I…I…didn't….I couldn't have…"

Suddenly, the pain flashed into his eyes, more strongly than they had before. "I…I…did. I…killed them. They're all dead." He collapsed then, onto the ground, finally defeated by the sheer horror of what he had done. The unconquerable rain fell onto his face, masking the tears they both knew were there.

Kagome couldn't stand it. Though her mind screamed out against it, every fiber of her being knew she had to comfort Inuyasha. She couldn't let her Inuyasha do this to himself. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. With a muffled sob, Inuyasha pushed her away.

"No…get..GET AWAY!!" Inuyasha threw her off of him and jumped to his feet. He turned to run, but stopped short when he felt something wrap around his waist. Arms. Kagome's arms.

"Wait." She said. "Don't leave me."

_Do you mean to say_

_That each of us can play a part?_

_With each spark of love we light_

_A flame of love may start?_

_Reaching all around us_

_Giving hope to those we know._

_This you say will help true peace_

_To grow?_

"You can't leave me. Not again. Please don't go!" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome…I…I killed them…I killed them all…"

Kagome squeezed him tighter. "I know." She whispered.

"No…you don't. I killed…I killed them all…I…I killed…I killed a baby!" he gagged. "I killed a tiny baby human girl. Her head was the size of my fist!" He hung his head and began to weep in earnest now, finally overcome by what he had done. "And her mother…she cried to me, begged me not to hurt the child…begged me!" he sobbed. "and I killed her."

She lay her head onto his back. "I know."

He turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "I have to leave. I have to…you're not…you're not safe with me. I'll…I'll hurt you next…"

Kagome sniffed, the last vestiges of her tears beginning to wash from her face. "No…you won't."

"What?!"

"You won't hurt me. You would never hurt me."

"Kagome!"

"You didn't hurt me this time, and you never will."

"But Kagome…I…I killed…"

"I know."

"I…"

"I know."

"But.."

"I won't leave." She tucked her head into his shoulder, and he placed his head on top of her own. "I won't leave you, and you won't hurt me."

And the rain stopped.

_Clouds, though you are parting,_

_You're point you've made quite clear._

_Peace can never happen,_

_Unless we start it here._

_Unless we start it here…_


End file.
